The best way
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Dos monstruos han llegado a retar al rey y al príncipe para ver quién es el mejor peleador de todo Underground. Moonster!Chara. Mi fic número 200.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The best way

¿Por qué había accedido a una batalla, nuevamente?

— ¡Oh vamos, pelea! —exigía el monstruo más bajo, o por lo menos Asriel creía que era más bajo; dado que desde que llego había tenido su cuerpo más cerca de la tierra. ¿era una forma de pelear, quizás? No es que el príncipe de los monstruos tuviera tal respuesta; a su joven y tierna de edad de seis -¡Pronto siete!- sus pasiones se habían dedicado absolutamente a los libros con muchos dibujos, el jardín su padre y su tarea máxima: colorear dentro de las líneas, en lo que creía que estaba haciendo enormes progresos desde sus tiernos cuatro años donde luchaba por sujetar bien el color entre sus garras.

Lamentablemente, su oponente no parecía querer comparar quién coloreaba mejor. Había estado pasando su tiempo en la sala del trono-o su patio, ambas respuestas eran válidas-cuando llegaron dos personas de improvisto. A simple vista se notaba que debían ser familia; se parecían demasiado como para ser casualidad, una especie probablemente marina-en realidad se parecían a un pez-, que vestía ligeramente; y pensó que tenía que ver que cerca de Nuevo Hogar hacía calor por Hotland.

Y luego la más alta dijo esto: — ¡Somos Undyne y Chara! —Se apuntó así misma ante el primer nombre y luego a la figura más baja— ¡Y vinimos a derrotar a la familia Dreemurr!

Como su madre estaba comprando caracoles, y no parecían dispuestos a esperar; se dio cuenta que si era una pelea justa, uno de ellos pelearía contra él. Por suerte fue "Chara" (ese era su nombre, al parecer, según le habían presentado).

En un principio mencionó que se parecían muchísimo, y era verdad; pero entre más se fijaba, se daba cuenta de las diferencias. La otra-que parecía mayor por varios años, mientras que este debía tener su edad- tenía una piel azul y lustrosa, Chara tenía una piel principalmente de un color gris aplomado; con un enorme contraste que sus parpados y parte de sus aletas siendo estos de un color dorado-mientras que los de Undyne eran rojos-; sus ojos eran difíciles de decir, ni siquiera podía estar seguro del color ¿marrón, rojo quizás?. El cabello era lo más fácil; ella era indudablemente pelirroja con el cabello largo en una coleta, y el cabello de Chara era más bien castaño rojizo que no llegaba ni a los hombros.

Debían ser hermanos, mínimo primos; pero el caso era que querían pelear. Asriel no sabía nada de pelear; más aún, no quería aprender tampoco. Su mamá siempre le dijo que era muy malo luchar -¿por qué a ellos no les dijeron eso?-, que siempre había que resolver las cosas hablando. Sin embargo, no era muy bueno en eso; solo había logrado tartamudear un poco con frases como "¿P-Podrías -?" Y "¡P-Por favor no!" Que poco avance habían tenido; mientras intentaba esquivar todo.

La chica tenía algunas balas, eran en forma de lanzas blancas que resplandecían como los rayos láser de los puzles de Hotland; parecía que aún estaba ajustando los patrones, porque por lo poco que se había podido fijar, por muy parecido que tuvieran se diferenciaban un poco del otro, capaz no recordaba bien el orden. Chara por otro lado, trataba de atacarle con los puños o saltarle encima; en una que otra ocasión juro ver el parpadeo de un cuchillo rojo, mas nunca duraba lo suficiente para ser una bala. Al menos estaban más o menos en la misma parte sobre la magia de combate. El problema es que no parecía querer ceder.

—¿Sis, cómo vas?—pregunto un momento, mientras se voltea a ver su batalla; en otra ocasión hubiera sido un error garrafal mirar a otro lado en medio de una pelea, sin embargo el joven príncipe solo estuvo aliviado de que no parecía querer atacarle por un momento.

— ¡No muy bien, punk!—en algún momento se rindió con las balas y empezó con las patadas, o algo parecido porque el rey las esquivaba, le volvía a tratar de saltar encima moviendo pies y manos descontroladamente, fallaba, y seguía el ciclo.

Trato de sonreírle a quien que parecía ser su familiar, sin embargo se notaba cansada.

—¡El viejo rey aun da guerra!

—¿Quieres cambiar?

—¡No! En eso quedamos, yo me enfrento al rey y tú al príncipe, ¿cómo demostraremos que somos superiores si nos rendimos en nuestro objetivo tan fácilmente? ¡No te rindas, nada le puede ganar a los corazones unidos de los mejores guerreros de todo el Underground!

Chara le sonrió, con lo que parecía confianza renovada y fe en sus ojos. Mala suerte para el otro monstruo, que era su blanco. Parecía que la batalla duraría aún más… en realidad, no duro mucho más. A Asriel le pareció un enorme rato, quizás lo hubiera seguido creyendo si su padre no le hubiera dicho cuando fueron a la cocina que se alegraba que todo se resolvió rápido.

Sus huéspedes -como les denomino- reflejaban bastante cansancio, y Asgore le había dicho que le acompañara a llevar algo de té y galletas. Iban a resolver esto como se resuelven las cosas de verdad, ¡hablando todo pacíficamente con unas pastas! Sonrió con orgullo, mientras llevaba la bandeja con los dulces sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, decidió que iba a mostrarle el mejor ejemplo a esos monstruos.

Su madre le dijo que algún día todos lo seguirían; aun no sabía cómo sentirse con esa idea, pero poder indicar el camino correcto a los demás parecía un buen comienzo, ¿no? Ambos monstruos acuáticos se habían quedado en la sala del trono. Undyne estaba soplándose un mechón de cabello, con una mirada un poco fastidiada y los brazos cruzados; Chara se veía más en calma, aunque miraba con una concentración muy grande una flor entre sus dedos.

Se preguntó que estarían pensando. Se lo preguntaría una vez dejaran en claro el asunto de hacer amigos. Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Ya trajimos el té y las galletas!

Undyne solo hizo un bufido, y Chara apenas levanto la mirada y le veía como si hubiera dicho una locura. Muy bien, esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Miro a su padre, que le dedico una sonrisa afable y conmovida; le había hecho sentir un poco mejor, aunque su papá siempre le veía de esa manera

—¿Qué tal si hablamos esto calmadamente con algo de té?

—¡Yo no quiero té, yo quiero vencerte!—Gruño Undyne, lo que hacía denotar sus dientes amarillos y afilados; los de Chara también eran un poco como esos, solo que no tan puntiagudos y eran blancos. Además, no sobresalían de su boca tampoco.

— ¡Sí, vinimos con todo lo que teníamos y aun así no los derrotamos!—mencionó su acompañante, que había hecho su mano un puño y estampado contra el suelo; se preguntó si las flores de abajo estarían bien.

—Um, ¿con estas peleas han derrotado a alguien?

—¡Claro, somos los mejores luchadores de todo Waterfall!

—¡Exacto, MailMan tiembla cada vez que nos acercamos!

Oh, no tenía ni idea de eso último que había dicho Chara. Recordaba a MailMan como el cartero, no tenía ni idea de que era un fiero peleador también. Asgore no parecía demasiado convencido con la declaración de sus hazañas; llevándose una taza de té a los labios, medito un momento. Asriel veía esto todo el tiempo, su papá como rey tenía muchas decisiones importantes que tomar; si había que cambiar alguna ley en una de las ciudades, un destino justo para acciones mal hechas, decidir si la capa azul iba bien con la túnica morada. Verlo respirar un momento y cerrar los ojos en concentración, era un arte que esperaba algún día dominar-sobretodo sino se quedaba dormido como cuando su madre agarraba libros sin sus amados dibujitos-. Poco después, dijo lo siguiente: —Disculpa ¿Quieres que te enseñe a derrotarme?

—¿Eh?—corearon al unísono, incluyéndolo a él.

No recordaba alguna vez que su padre haya luchado; incluso solamente en una ocasión vio su tridente de guerra: cuando decidió hacer malvaviscos asados a toda la familia. Ver a su papá luchando-de verdad verdad-le parecía muy raro.

—No me gustan los combates, pero es una buena disciplina para cuerpo y mente; creo que ustedes jóvenes tienen mucha energía, y que si la canalizan debidamente pueden hacer muchas cosas. Creo que enseñarles a luchar apropiadamente es una de ellas.

—¡Si, aceptamos!—Dijo Undyne, volteándose a ver a Chara— ¡Oíste eso, punk, vamos a patear traseros!

—¡Seremos invencibles sis!—Comento con entusiasmo, levantando la mano y pronto chocando los cinco con la mayor; no era seguro quién más ganaba con su entusiasmo. Y fue en ese momento, donde tuvo a los dos mejores luchadores de Waterfall en su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tengo mucho que decir, principalmente porque el fic ya tiene unos días que lo hice xD

En primera, quiero agradecerle a Ryuunoko, ya qye justamente estaba hablando con ella cuando me surgió la idea y me ayudo con la revisión del fic.

No sé si hacer más fics con este tema, admito que me gusta mucho el AU, pero tendría que ver si me inspiro.

Oh, y por cierto; Chara y Undyne son primos, Chara le dice sis (de sister, que es en inglés hermana; perdón no pude evitarlo) debido a que son bastante unidos y es su modelo a seguir.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo; no es lo que planeaba, pero estoy feliz que este sea mi fic 200.

Jordan.


End file.
